


【勇度/火箭|友情向】星流之名

by Bond_Sevensins



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Rocket Raccoon - Freeform, Yondu Udonta - Freeform, peter quill - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: “怎么着，你不服啦？你打得过宇宙吗？”勇度撒开火箭的手，呲了呲牙。





	【勇度/火箭|友情向】星流之名

**Author's Note:**

> 想写他们的故事

可能火箭也或多或少早就理解了，他们是没有恶意的。

什么“小浣熊”“小怪物”“吃垃圾的小熊猫”“小老鼠”，火箭越跟那帮奇葩嚷嚷的厉害，知道物种的名字就越多。可是久而久之，他也就差不多习惯了。

而那天破晓勇度在叫他“老鼠”的时候，他也意外的没有着急，而是冷静地回骂了。

因为那时候他心里还有点好笑。

不就是喜欢又小又可爱的东西吗，还当个秘密藏着掖着。

刚上掠夺者飞船那会，除了盯着奎尔勇度的视线就几乎没再离开过火箭。半人马星人下意识地搓着手摆出一副不可描述的表情，而当火箭回头的时候，他立马就把视线转向别处，一副凶巴巴的鬼样扯着破锣嗓子吆五喝六，拽的像个二五八万。

有次奎尔喝大了，还转着圈的大吼大叫，说勇度讲过自己想把火箭养在床头，生怕人家听不见似的。

超他妈蠢，蠢爆了，父子俩就他妈一个德行。

等，奎尔是怎么知道的。

等，我可没承认自己又小又可爱，再说话打爆你的头。

勇度就是喜欢那些小东西，不然也不会对格鲁特这么耐心的解释，也不会叫我照顾好他，也不会叫他小树枝，也不会在最后说出……

说出那句再见。

他们都是怀有爱意的。

他知道的。

  


02.

火箭的视线模糊了。

金红色的光点化作一支锋芒锐利的箭划破夜空。然后在庞大空寂，烟花绽放的宇宙中渐行渐远。

他满是水光的眼里映出了宽阔的星河。

  


03.

在牢房里傻坐着的时候，勇度突然就开口了。

他的心声和过去，他曾经拥有的一切。

可这些陌生的名字跟火箭有什么关系呢？他不是应该听到这些的人。

真正应当听勇度诉说这些的是皮特·奎尔，他视若己出的混球，他心心念念的独子。

可这个老男人也许是真的很孤独无助，所以才选择把所有难熬的心病都吐露出来，否则他不一定能撑住。

勇度好歹还拥有过这些，而火箭一无所有。

于是他不耐烦地打断他，四处乱看转移话题，用无聊的烂话挖苦他，最后还是忍不住把话题转移到了奎尔身上。

“他身材瘦小，适合偷盗。”

“啊~哈？”

“我知道逃出去的方法了。”

这次换做勇度打断了他。

  


04.

火箭不该是考虑这种事的家伙。

他的过往里没有后悔这个词，他通常是抢完就跑，拿钱就走。他不太在乎到底能不能活得很久，反正他也知道自己到底是几斤几两。

可是他没出息的洒水了。

幸好眼泪能被脸上的毛毛吸走，幸好他们是看不出来的。

  


05、

“所以我们到底是什么样的组合啊。”

他们并排坐着相顾无言，现在想来气氛还有点小小的尴尬。

“奎尔小时候肯定是个熊蛋，有什么糗事快给我讲讲好让我开心开心。”火箭半开玩笑没话找话，连克拉格林都在旁边翻了个白眼。

“哼嘿嘿嘿……”勇度呲着一口烂牙歪头，“奎尔小时候可没你这么混球，他是个可爱的小鬼，小时候他可黏我了，但是为了让他知道船长的权威，我偶尔也会动用一点特殊手段。”

“啥？威胁要吃了他？除了这个你们就没点新招了嘛？”

“怎么可能！”克拉格林兴致勃勃地接话，而勇度低着头坏笑。  


“我让克拉格和老图克轮流唱那小子最喜欢的歌！”勇度喊。

“我还边唱边跳舞。”克拉格林挑眉

“必要的时候我就亲自上阵，hooked on a feeling是我唱的最熟的一首。”

火箭倒吸了一口冷气。

“老大是故意唱跑调的。”克拉格林说。

勇度眯眼短暂的停顿了几秒，火箭忍不住偷偷看了他一眼。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好小子克拉格。”他放肆地笑着，跟平常并无区别。“说得一点都没错。”

火箭微不可闻地松了口气。

伊戈，我们什么时候能到伊戈？

  


06.

勇度一口一个“小子小子”的喊着火箭的时候，火箭竟有点享受。

从来没人这样叫过他。

过去他每天从尖锐的疼痛中醒来，身边是残肢断臂和咸腥的铁味，他祈求哀嚎，可是刽子手甚至不记得有他这样的存在。

他猜勇度的境遇也是差不多的。

他开始有点嫉妒奎尔了。

他也想有这样一个人，能一直叫他“小子（boy）”。  


在他历时不长的过往中，又何尝有过这样的爱呢。

  


07、

一旦酸涩与胀痛冲上鼻尖，双眼被滚烫和模糊占领之后，就没人能顾得了这么多了。

这种感觉火箭并不陌生。

他嘶吼着在房间里乱砸一气，发疯似的把桌上所有机械零件全都摔到地上，丝毫没察觉到咆哮中混杂的哭腔。火箭无助地喊，滚烫的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的坠在地下。

“火箭！”

他受了惊吓似的回头，奎尔和德拉克斯就站在火箭本以为锁好的门边，格鲁特站在奎尔的肩上瑟瑟发抖，眼泪夺眶欲出。

“离我远点你个蠢货！！谁允许你进来的！！”他几乎是本能的喊着。

下一秒勇度的脸就浮现在眼前，他渐渐走近，发狠地捶打着自己的胸口，他咬牙咆哮着语速越来越快，声音也越来越清晰。

“你到底为了什么？荣耀？爱？你伤害所有愿意容忍的人因为一点点爱就能让你想起你的心里有多空虚。”

“我知道你是谁，我知道你的一切，因为你就是我。”

火箭滑坐在地上，捂住双眼，艰难得从嗓子眼里挤出一句话。

“对不起…对不起我很抱歉…”

然后大家都来了，所有人都站在了门口。

但眼泪还在流着，就像是雨还在下。

  


08、

“勇度的歌声是不是很难听。”

“喔，简直难听的惊天地泣鬼神，让人忍不住流眼泪。”皮特用小拇指假惺惺的搓了搓眼角，而克拉格林嫌弃地看着他们。

“我的舞姿不太敢说，可老大唱歌是一顶一的好听，他只是在隐藏实力。”

话出克拉格林遭到了皮特，火箭和德拉克斯三人嫌弃十倍的眼神。

被反杀了，克拉格林忧郁地垂下头。

  


“你们知道跟宇宙比咱们的存在有他妈的多小多小。”勇度说，无数星子的光尾连成浩瀚的星流，飞速从三人身边穿过。

“比小子的指甲盖还要再短再短。”勇度说着捏住了火箭的小手，还不动声色地来回搓了搓。

火箭感到一阵恶寒，表情说不出的嫌弃，可心情又在被叫“小子”的享受和恶心之间来回徘徊，显得极为纠结。

“怎么着，你不服啦？你打得过宇宙吗？”勇度撒开火箭的手，呲了呲牙。

“我还想过干够了就退休，把队伍留给奎尔…然后旅旅游，挣点小钱花花…然后…”

他沉默了。

火箭瞅了瞅克拉格林，然后目不转睛地问：“干嘛？怎么了？”

“他说过我们都会成为星子的一部分。”

克拉格林抬头盯着勇度。

勇度接着说：“那感情好，这可一直是我的目标。”

当时火箭没有听明白，也自然不知道他们所说的到底是谁。

……

现在火箭盘腿坐在窗边，而皮特和克拉格林无言地望着窗外的夜空，星子和陨石。皮特听着歌，呆呆地伸出手来，摩挲着玻璃外的某一小颗。

我们会成为宇宙和星流的一部分，我们会或多或少闯出点小小的名堂，我们会照顾好每一个人，我们还会好好的努力的活。

勇度，连你这份一块。

  


火箭想着，抱起睡着的格鲁特，接过皮特递来的耳机，然后随着那首歌曲的节奏轻轻地晃起了脑袋。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


曜日已经坠落，银河再无帝国。 

它坠落于宇宙深处，连同我的光荣与梦想。 

从此我们没有母星，也没有星光和太阳。 

我们细数光年，痛哭流亡。 

太阳已经坠落，坠落于无尽的严寒与黑暗中。 

银河再无帝国，而我将永远忠诚地……流浪。

——《他与月光为邻》

2017.6.14


End file.
